


wouldn't you know

by acesayshi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesayshi/pseuds/acesayshi
Summary: lovino thinks of the times where the air was warm, his hands were covered in graphite, yet his smile hid behind the sketchpad at the boy who somehow lit up and burnt the room simultaneously.it's just colder now, and rain poured down incessantly. somewhere, the ghosts of a smile haunted him.but he continues to remember.
Relationships: Pre-Relationship Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia), Prussia & South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	wouldn't you know

**Author's Note:**

> alright, heads up! this is going to be a bit weird to read as each paragraph's first sentence starts w/ A, then the next w/ B, until i completed the alphabet, except for that end bit (so if it reads weird, that's why)
> 
> just a simple writing challenge that contributes to the prumano human au i still like to revisit from time to time. i started this apparently 3 months ago and my recent update being 2 months ago — i only got around to finishing it this 11th of July, 2 am lol (so if the summary and some later parts don't fit very well, that's why) 
> 
> at this point they're only becoming friends so, the prumano is pretty much only implied
> 
> dedicated to my friend who loves prumano! ily
> 
> hope you enjoy it, and comments & kudoses are always appreciated~

As rain pour from above, he closed his eyes and remembered what the water felt like. Maybe if he took a step further into the past, he can remember being baptised as Lovino, and later with the last name, Vargas.

But that's too far back, he would think. Maybe this whole shitshow of his feelings started when he saw him right across the room.

\--

Children of around ten to twelve were in one room. A total of around, maybe twenty-five, or thirty? Lovino didn't care though, he just wanted to stay in the corner of this room and block out all the noise. He wanted to paint too, but well, Grandpa didn't let him keep his paints.

Dull eyes of olive green scanned the room for interest. In short, he was bored, and he wanted to swear at the children around him. He's becoming a teen now — he turned twelve after all!

Even so, he was admittedly lonely. Everyone had someone to talk to, but he ignored that — he'll just have to keep drawing in his sketchbook. Even though he won't ever be as good as his brother, even though he was older and tried so hard maybe this time it'd be the one —

"Foul! I call foul!" shouted one of the boys in other area — must be the sporty kids. Lovino didn't look up, but he can hear the arguing between boys that played arm-wrestling and maybe they'd start fighting? He hoped, so he risked a peek.

"Gott, you can't accept a defeat? I beated you fair and square!" retorted a boy with startling red eyes and white hair. He wasn't that new, Lovino recalled, he joined this shithole — this school last year, and earned quite the reputation. Kind of a egoist asshole, but he didn't bother Lovino, and that was fine by him (and well, he forgot his name).

"Heyy, guys, can you maybe stop fighting? Think the teacher's going to come any minute..." Lovino rolled his eyes. Ah, the ever realistic optimist, Antonio. A cute guy at first sight, but he's also an asshole. One of the people he's okay with, not that he',d tell him that. It'd get on his fat ego, after all.

"I don't think you deserve the win! I think you're just trying to bullshit me, G—" The boy speaking — Arthur, also another person he didn't knew well, but he didn't bother him as a seatmate during English — was then interrupted by the opening of the door, followed by the stern speaking of the science teacher.

"Just so you know, Mr. Kirkland, cursing is not permitted here." Everyone looked up, but Lovino just scoffed, and continued pressing down the pencil on the paper. Not that he wasn't listening, no.

Keeping it cool (surprisingly), the two fighting boys went back to their seats up in the front. For some reason, troublemakers sit up there — wouldn't they get caught?

"...Letting you all know, that I will be assigning seats that will be permanent for this term." Lovino groaned in chorus with the other students. He hated his seat — by the far right, four seats back — but he did NOT want a new seatmate. His seatmate, although quiet, wasn't annoying and at least a good partner. Now that's all going to be taken away from him too?

May the Lord be in his favor, or whatever the quote actually is.

"Now, now — settle down," the teacher scolded. "I want everyone to do this as quickly as you can, so that we'll be able to start a lesson right after, alright? Now may the following students stand up, and go to the seat I'll direct you at...."

"Okay, the last pair is Mr. Beilschmidt, and Mr. Vargas..." Lovino at that moment, had his thoughts rendered blank as he walked towards his seat — surrounded by the noisy jocks and preps and whatever the hell they call themselves nowadays. It was really one of the worst possible seats he could ever get. He wouldn't be able to draw in peace, but he attempted to.

Probably not the best idea, because the one who decided to step into his personal space, is none other than Mr. Beilschmidt himself (he still doesn't know his name.

"Quit staring at my shitty drawings," Lovino glared back at Mr. Beilschmidt, who, for the past ten minutes of free time, was just watching him draw. He was silent though, but still! That's annoying! "I know they're shit, alright dickwad?"

"Really? But," He gawked at his sketches, which were doodles of flowers by the flower shop he had passed by while walking to school, and when he caught him staring, he was sketching the back of his house. "Those aren't shit! Scheiße, that's better than anything I can draw!"

"So? Just because you don't draw doesn't mean shit," He tightened his grip around his pencil, digging grooves into the paper. The temptation to throw the pencil was equally powered by the temptation to blush and stutter, for whatever reason. "Feli can do better than me and *he* can draw."

"That doesn't matter! I don't even know who this 'Feli' is, but I'm good at sports and mechanic shit!"

"Ugh, what does that have to do with anything? We went from you staring at my shit to you boasting about your skill in sports? Unbelievable," Lovino huffed, but he would never admit that this is one of the very few conversations he managed to keep up with for longer than a minute. And he would absolutely never, ever, admit that he was having a little bit of fun.

"Very simple concept — since I'm good at something, that means I can *tell* if you have talent you know! And I'm the most awesome, Gilbert Beilschmidt — I don't just say that to anyone!" So that's his name. Not the prettiest name but then again his name literally means, 'the wine' so who is he to judge. "This very much ends the conversation that I think your work is amazing and you should accept that! No matter who this 'Feli' is, I bet they're unawesome."

"Wh— wait this conversation is not over! There's no, there's no relation to any of what you said! And are you insulting my brother, you (insert italian insult)?"

X marks the spot in his heart because perhaps he's getting a little bit attached or maybe he couldn't quite get if what he's feeling is attachment or rage. Maybe a little bit of both.

"You have a brother!? I do too! We should hold playdates for them!" He doesn't know where this is going, where the conversation, but for the first time in a while he enjoys himself as a weird 12 year old talking with a fellow weird 12 year old.

Zero time to back out, and yet he participated in it anyway. The classroom bled noise and the bell rang to signify lunch time, and he got out of the room hiding a smile behind his sketchpad.

All he wishes now, is to go back to when it started, but all he can do is close his eyes as the rain pours down.


End file.
